


Before the Distant Future

by brizo



Series: Distant Future [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Death Fic, Drabble, Inquisition spoilers, M/M, Sad, seriously dont read if you havent finished inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gone... he was gone. Just what was he to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Distant Future

Deep breaths, hands shaking… Justice was shifting beneath his skin awaiting his chance to extract his Justice on the one who hurt his vessel.

Anders’ hand clutched at a letter an old friend had written.

 _Dead… dead… dead… Hawke was dead…_  He didn’t want to believe it, his worst nightmare come to life in a way he never though would occur. But it had and now he was alone.  His skin itched with the dual desire of himself and Justice to get revenge for his fallen lover.

 _Would he have wanted this for me?_  He questioned and honestly he could find himself not caring at all. That so called Herald of Andraste left him, left Hawke in the fade. What right was it that let the Inquisitor decide the fate of another? Blessed by Andraste theirself? Hah.

“ _Do not worry Anders, we will get justice for him soon…”_ Justice crooned in the back of his mind, mockingly. 

Was it truly Justice, no revenge he wanted for for himself now that he thought about it? No, it was not. Soon he would be with Hawke again, soon he would be held in his arms again, and soon he would be free of the spirit.

It is, as he stares down at the blade in his gut, twisting his insides that he realizes yes, soon he will be with Hawke again and free of a world that hated him and his kind.

Blood dribbled down his chin.

“I… want to be with you again…” He whispered stiltedly.  _I want to live a life with you that we can be happy, I want to walk down a street with you without us being prosecuted, I want to be **happy**._

Looking to the distance, as his vision dimmed, he swore he could see his lover smiling and holding his hand out ready to turn away to a brighter future. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a drabble series and I'll update when inspiration hits.


End file.
